All's Fair
by CorporalTeddy24
Summary: Radar meets a new Lieutenant, and they quickly begin to fall in love. Another sappy Radar fic! PG13 for some language, and an R chapter later on. RadarOFC
1. Chapter 1

**All's Fair**

**Rated PG-13 for language, R chapter will be posted separately for sexual relations**

**Couples: Radar/OFC**

**Summary:**

**Col. Potter hires an assistant company clerk, Lieutenant Robin O'Keefe, and she and Radar become fast friends. But they quickly start to become something more…**

"Gee, Colonel, it was really swell of ya to hire me an assistant." Radar O'Reilly told his commander as they walked out into the compound.

"Well, she was being transferred, and I thought we could use the extra help. Be sure to show her the ropes, Radar." Colonel Potter said to him, eyes peeled for a jeep.

"Ropes, sir?"

"Show her how to do the job."

"Yes, sir." A jeep drove up and parked in front of the two men. A redheaded girl with circular glasses and a dimpled smile hopped out. Radar looked at her with awe. "_I didn't know it would be a girl…she's pretty…_" He snapped out of it and began to take her bags. "Oh, I can get it."

"No, I got it, ma'mm." She smiled at him. "You're very kind. What's your name?"

"I'm Corporal O'Reilly. I'm the one you're gonna be working with. My real name is Walter, but I go by Radar, I'll explain later."

She touched his hand in greeting. "Lieutenant Robin O'Keefe. You can call me Robin, or sometimes I go by Red, for obvious reasons." She gestured toward her hair.

"Your tent is right next to our head nurses. The nurses tent is full, so you have one all to yourself." The Colonel told her.

"Thank you very much, Colonel…"

"Potter. Colonel Potter, commanding officer." She shook his hand. "I'll just put my bags down and I'll get right to work." She took one of the bags from Radar. "Here, I'll help."

They walked off together.

* * *

Inside the tent, she whistled. "Wow, it's cozy."

"Yeah, we fixed it up real nice for ya." Radar told her, putting the bags on the bed. She put hers down as well. "Well, we'd better go to the office…why Radar?"

"Oh. Sometimes I can tell what's going to happen before it happens."

She grinned. "ESP? I've always believed that those who have that are lucky. I guess you'll tell me otherwise."

He seemed surprised. "Most people think it's weird."

"I think it's fascinating. C'mon, let's go." She walked out, Radar hot on her heels.

* * *

For the next hour, Radar showed her how to use the phone, where the files go, mail call procedure, and every other duty he could think of. "That's basically it. Wanna go grab some lunch? It's not much, but it's there."

"Sure." She began to get up and something caught her eye. "Wow! The new Captain Marvel! Can I borrow this? I've been dying to read it."

Radar's eyes widened. "S-Sure. You like comics?"

"Love 'em. Can't get enough. C'mon, show me that mess tent you were speaking of." Radar's heart was beating fast. "_Wow, a girl who likes comics!_" He thought as he opened the door for her.

* * *

"Hey, sirs, this is the new clerk. Lieutenant O'Keefe."

She held out her hand. "Call me Robin. Or Red, if you prefer."

"Hawkeye Pierce, chief surgeon."

She grinned. "From 'Last of the Mohicans'?"

"You know it?"

"Yeah." She turned to the other man. "You are?"

"B.J. Hunnicutt, another surgeon, and partner in crime."

"Pleasure."

A blonde woman and a no-lipped man came up and saluted. She saluted back.

"Major Houlihan and Major Burns, head nurse and semi-surgeon."

Margaret scowled at Hawkeye for his remark. "Lieutenant O'Keefe, at your service." The new girl grinned.

Radar came up, he had already gotten her food. "Oh, how sweet! Thanks, Radar." She rubbed his shoulder affectionately. "Come sit with me."

Hawkeye and B.J. smiled approvingly. Radar sat across from her, picking at the food. Robin choked. "I guess the food's the same from base to base. My camp had the same surplus." She took out the Captain Marvel. "Thanks again, Radar."

"Oh, no problem."

"So is this your second camp?"

"Yeah. Used to be part of another MASH unit. Transferred because they heard you guys needed an extra hand." She mumbled, her mouth full of food. "Grew up in Philly, that's where my family is. Came into the Army as a trade."

"Trade?" B.J. looked puzzled.

"They were gonna take my Dad in with the draft. But I had just finished high school about a year ago, and I knew he couldn't handle combat. So I made a deal with the draft office that they take me instead."

Hawkeye looked at her with admiration. "That's a very brave and beautiful thing to do." He said. "I've got a dad at home in Maine."

"Thank you. Got sent out, did my training, been here almost 6 months, just me and my teddy bear."

There were chokes and giggles from everyone in hearing distance. Radar blushed furiously. Robin looked around. "Am I missing something?"

Hawkeye recovered and pointed to Radar. "He's got one too."

She smiled. "Really? Cool. You'll have to show me it sometime. Mine's fluffy."

She got up. "I should go unpack." She walked away, paused, and then came back.

"Hey, Radar?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering…would you like to go have a drink with me sometime?"

Radar put down his fork. "You mean you and me and you?"

"I was planning on it being that way, yes."

He looked to Hawkeye and B.J. who were mouthing 'Say Yes! Say Yes!'

"Yes. Yes, I'd like to."

"Great! Why don't you pick me up at my tent around 6? You pick the place. See you then." She touched his shoulder and walked out.

As soon as she walked away, Hawkeye and B.J. were clapping him on the back and shouting. "Way to go, Radar!"

"She's gorgeous! All right!"

Radar went scarlet and turned away, but he was smiling.

* * *

That night, he knocked on the door to Robin's tent. She opened the door, then walked out with the comic. "Thanks for letting me read it. It was good."

He took it and put it in his jacket. "Thanks. C'mon, it's down the road."

They walked to Rosie's bar. Inside was almost everyone in camp. There were whistles and catcalls as they walked in. "You're just jealous!" Robin yelled playfully, sitting down at the bar.

Klinger came up. "Hey, this the new clerk?"

"Yeah. Robin, this is Klinger."

She shook his hand. "Hey. Dresses a dodge?"

He grinned. "It's about time somebody realized. So, Radar, the usual?"

"Yeah. Robin?"

"Orange nehi!" She stated.

Everyone stopped and stared at them. "Something wrong?"

"N-No…" Klinger was trying not to laugh. "Alright. Two nehis, one orange, one grape."

She grinned at him. "You like nehi?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's nice. I like nehi, I don't drink." The bottles came. "Cheers." They clinked them and drank.

"So, Radar…"

* * *

Two hours later, they had shared stories and laughed. Robin even taught the camp how to play Texas Hold 'Em, and the camp liked it so much they made plans for a tournament next Saturday.

Radar walked Robin back to her tent. Unknown to them, Hawkeye and B.J. waited in the bushes out of sight. "Thanks for a great time, Radar."

"Um, yeah. Thanks." He looked away. She laughed. "You're cute when you do that." He blushed, still not meeting her gaze.

"Why don't we do this again sometime? I'd love to get to know you more. Come by my tent if you want as well."

He nodded. "Y-Yeah." He stammered. "Good night."

He started to walk off, but she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back. "You forgot something."

"Oh?"

She raised his face to hers and kissed him. When she pulled back, she was grinning. Radar was blushing and his eyes were wide. "Good night." She walked into her tent.

Radar got five steps away, clicked his heels together, and started to grin. Hawkeye and B.J. followed him out.

-END OF CHAPTER ONE-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

By the next morning, word had spread that Robin and Radar had kissed. Radar managed to get through work smoothly with Robin, but once breakfast began, he began to get distracted. Robin got her food and sat down, Radar next to her. Hawkeye smiled.

"I hear you two had fun last night." He bit his cheek to keep from laughing.

Robin nodded. "That we did. He showed me a good time." She gestured to Radar, whose cheeks went pink. She grinned. "Don't be embarrassed. You'll get used to it eventually, cutie." She kissed his cheek and he went scarlet. Hawkeye bit his cheek harder, but his eyes were dancing.

Radar's head was spinning. No girl had ever been this affectionate or open with him. He found it to be both thrilling and terrifying.

After only a few bites, Radar looked to the ceiling. "What is it?"

"Choppers." Robin paused, and then heard the blades. "Wow, you're gonna have to let me write about that sometime." She placed her tray down. "I'm a writer."

"_ATTENTION, ALL PERSONELL…INCOMING WOUNDED…_"

* * *

Robin had witnessed the doctor's work, and was very impressed. "You do good work." She said to Hawkeye and B.J. once the last patient was finished. She leaned in. "But you weren't kidding about Burns. He seems to be only in it for the money."

Hawkeye snapped off his gloves. "You catch on fast."

Robin caught Radar in the office. "Hey, Robin, have you seen the files I had here?" He pointed to his desk.

"Oh, I filed them for you. And I finished typing up the monthly report and had Colonel Potter sign the requisitions."

He smiled at her approvingly. "Thank you. You've really caught on."

She handed him a package. "Mail came. From a Mrs. Edna O'Reilly."

He took it. "My mom. She lives with my Uncle Ed back at the farm where I grew up. Ottumwa, Iowa." He opened it. "Alright, cookies! Want some?"

She took one gratefully. "Mmm, walnuts. Could you ask her to send me the recipe, I'll add it to my collection."

"Do you cook?" He asked, reading his letter. Robin mumbled in the affirmative.

She took out her own package and opened it. "Ooooh! Comic Books!" She lifted out a large stack. "Superman…Flash Gordon…Captain Marvel…" She looked to Radar. "I asked the company to send duplicates. Here."

He took them and smiled gratefully. "Wow, thanks! That was really nice of ya."

"Well, I'd like to be good friends with you Radar. And when you're ready, maybe something more." She touched his shoulder and walked out of the office with a grin.

Radar looked after her, getting that familiar feeling of a rapid heartbeat.

* * *

That night, Radar stopped by her tent with a knock. "Come in!"

Radar opened her door. "Oh, Radar, come in!" He did as she asked. "Wanna play some cards?" She shuffled as she spoke and sat down at a table. Radar sat across from her. He saw a brown bear with shiny black eyes and a red bow on one ear. "Is that your bear?"

"Yeah." She dealt the cards. "That's Michiru. It means 'sea goddess' in Japanese."

"Pretty."

"Ready to play?" She divided the chips and took a look at her hand. She had a big slick (Ace, King) and Radar had pocket tens. As they began the game, time seemed to slip away…

The next day in the mess tent, Radar yawned loudly. "You want me to wake you when you're finished eating?" Hawkeye asked. Colonel Potter had his nose buried in a newspaper.

"I didn't get much sleep…" Radar mumbled. Robin walked up with a bundle in her arms. "Oh, Radar!" He looked up. "Here's your jacket, you left it in my tent last night."

He took it and slipped it on. "Oh, thanks, Robin."

She grinned. "Thank you. I had a great time." She turned to leave, but Hawkeye stopped her. "How'd he leave your jacket in your tent, if you don't mind my asking?"

She sighed, remembering. "Well you know, play a little cards, tell a few stories, pretty soon your clothes are all over the floor…" She clicked her tongue. "Well, see ya." She left.

As soon as the door was closed, Radar was bombarded by questions from Hawkeye, B.J., Colonel Potter, Klinger, and anyone else who heard. Radar held up his hands in protest. "Hold it! Hold it! Nothing happened!" He pointed to his jacket. "I came to her tent and we played some cards, I got a little warm, took off my jacket and left it on her floor."

"How'd you get a little warm?" B.J. asked playfully. Radar blushed. "N-No reason…"

With that, he took his tray and left.

* * *

He met Robin at the office. "Hey, Robin, can I talk to you?"

"Sure." He sat down in the chair. "Um, you know I like you, don't you?"

She grinned. "I do, and likewise." He blushed and didn't meet her face. "But, uh, I tend to be…"

"Shy?" She finished. He nodded, still looking away. She touched his shoulder. "Radar, who cares what other people think? As long as we care about each other, we should have full license to be together. Look at Captain Pierce, he goes with the nurses a lot. But you're different. You like to be with one girl, and you choose not to take advantage of her." She smiled. "I admire that in you. I'd be very lucky if you became mine."

Radar's heart beat faster. "Don't be shy, Radar. I'll stop the public displays if you want, but don't be afraid to take me by the hand either." Radar thought about what she said for a moment. He reached up and kissed her. Her eyes widened. "What did you do that for?"

He grinned and started typing reports. "Because I wanted to."

-END OF CHAPTER TWO-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

NOTE: Radar is VERY OOC in this chapter.

Radar and Robin had been going out for almost a month, and by now, were officially going steady. Everyone was surprised to see shy, quiet Radar walking down the compound with Robin hand in hand. Robin had written her parents about Radar, and Radar had written his mother about Robin.

But unknown to each other, they had written each other's parents, introducing themselves. Their parents greeted them warmly, and they began to get along. The day they learned was when, by a mix-up Robin got a letter from her parents meant for Radar, and Radar got a letter from his mother meant for Robin. They were very happy that they considered each other 'parent-worthy'.

"God, I hope there's no wounded tonight…" Robin sighed heavily. The Texas Hold 'Em tournament that had been planned a month ago was postponed week after week due to deluges of wounded. Hopefully tonight would be different.

Robin had really taken shape with everyone in camp. She got along great with Hawkeye and B.J. She helped Klinger find sewing designs for dresses. She went to Father Mulchay's Sunday services, despite the fact that she wasn't Catholic. But she did feel the need for spiritual guidance. Even she and Margaret got along. But she didn't like Frank. And she DEFINITELY didn't like Frank when Radar came into the office shaking and sulking. Frank had yelled at him for not watching a POW that had escaped, when Radar had received no order telling him to do that. Robin seemed outraged at the injustice.

"Radar, why do you put up with him?!" She told him, placing a shaking hand in hers and rubbing it in an attempt to calm him. "You're worth ten of Ferret Face Burns."

"But he's a Major." Radar mumbled, feeling shame and embarrassment.

"That doesn't give him the right to threaten you and blame you for things that aren't your fault. Stand up to him! Yell at him, hit him, kiss him, but do SOMETHING!"

He looked at her with a shocked look. "K-Kiss him?"

She shrugged. "It would make him leave you alone, I think."

"But he's a….he."

She smiled. "There's nothing wrong with kissing another boy, Radar. Especially if the two boys are in love. Love is love, it doesn't matter who with. If you feel that kissing him will get him to leave you alone, full speed ahead." She wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "And don't worry, I'll know it's a joke. Your real kisses belong to me, little boy."

He thought for a minute. Maybe there was some truth to what she said. "It would be kinda funny…"

"There you go!" She encouraged. "Think about it more. Let's go to lunch."

* * *

Radar had just gotten his food, and was walking back when Frank knocked into him, causing them both to drop their trays. "Look what you did, you little screwball!"

Robin looked at them carefully. Radar didn't back down. "You ran into me, Major." Everyone perked up their ears a little bit. "Excuse me." He tried to get past him, but Frank stood in his way.

"Excuse me, _sir._"

"There's no need to call me sir, Major." Radar remarked calmly.

There were gasps all around the tent. Robin had a grin that was threatening to break her face. Frank grabbed him by the collar. "Don't give me any of your lip! I can have you busted down to Private in a second if I wanted to!"

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh, yeah?! I'm a Major! You're just a Corporal! What could you possibly do to scare me?"

Without missing a beat, Radar pulled in Frank by his face and kissed him full on the lips. He held it for a full five seconds before pulling away. Radar was wolf-whistling and clapping. Hawkeye and B.J. were laughing so hard they thought they would choke. There were giggles and blushes from the nurses. Margaret was looking as though she might throw something. Frank was sputtering, eyes wide. He suddenly burst from the tent, Margaret hot on his heels.

There was a cheer from Robin as she ran up and flung her arms around him. "'Atta boy!" She smiled. "Is my kiss as good?" Everyone catcalled as they locked lips. Radar pulled back. "Almost." He said teasingly. Robin laughed and smacked him playfully on the arm.

* * *

"Yes, Colonel?" Radar asked him when he came in.

"How do you always know when I'm gonna call you?" Radar shrugged. "It's a gift."

"Did you finish the monthly reports?"

"Yes, sir. They're on your desk."

"Thank you."

Radar started polishing the picture frames. "Radar?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Um…there's something odd going around about you."

"Oh? What's that?"

"They said that…" He chuckled nervously. "That you kissed Major Burns."

"Is that all?" Colonel Potter looked at him in shock and amazement. "You know about this rumor?"

"It's not a rumor if it's true." Radar said with a grin. He put down the last frame. "Well, back to work!"

"Oh, no you don't!" He said sternly, but his eyes were laughing. "You sit right down here and explain."

Radar did. "Does Robin know about this?"

"It was her idea."

The old man shook his head. "Whatever works, Radar."

"Thank you, sir." Radar chuckled, as he left.

"_That kid's a real nut…_" He thought to himself.

"I heard that!" Radar called back.

-END OF CHAPTER THREE-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It took another two weeks, but the Texas Hold 'Em tournament was finally underway. Hawkeye, B.J., Margaret, Frank (Who was still REALLY freaked out by what happened), Robin, Radar, Klinger, and Colonel Potter. They each had 20 dollars worth of chips, which could be taken by anyone if they lost their bets. Chip leader at the end gets his money's worth, and 1st place got a mystery prize, which had been kept under lock and key by Colonel Potter. Even Radar didn't know what it was.

Robin arrived at the officers club in a black cowboy hat. "Kind of a good luck thing." She told them when they asked. Father Mulcahy explained the rules.

"Okay everyone, look to the list to see your pairs. Best 2 out of 3 games, winners advance to the next round. Begin!"

The first pairs were:

Hawkeye – Klinger

Margaret – Radar

Robin – B.J.

Colonel Potter – Frank

Hawkeye beat Klinger all three rounds. Radar beat Margaret, who seemed shocked and appalled by this. "But this isn't fair! He's got a poker face now!" Radar laughed, and winked at Robin, who probably taught it to him. Robin beat B.J, who didn't seem to care. He was just having fun. And amazingly enough, Frank beat Colonel Potter. Everyone except for Margaret was suspicious, but didn't have anything to prove it…yet.

Father Mulcahy spoke again. "Okay, second round! 2 out of 3 games, winners face off in the final showdown! Begin!"

Hawkeye had the better hand the first game, but Robin managed to bluff him into folding. The next hands were all in Robin's favor. Hawkeye pretended to be angry, but he was drunk and happy.

Frank and Radar only needed to play one more game, the one who won would be declared winner. The cards were dealt, and it looked like Frank won…until he jumped up and pointed at him laughing. A few cards tumbled out of his sleeve. Frank was disqualified, Radar was winner, and Frank's chips were divided between the two remaining players.

Father Mulcahy spoke again. "Final showdown between Radar O'Reilly and Robin O'Keefe! Chip Leader gets his money, and the 1st placer gets our mystery prize! Best two out of three, best of luck! Begin!"

Radar won first hand with a Jack-Queen off-suit, but Robin one the second hand with a straight. The final hand was dealt, and those who witnessed knew it would be close. They both had pocket aces, but Robin had hearts and Radar had spades.

They flipped their cards over and they held their breath as the river came. Robin had bet most of her chips, if she lost, Radar would get the money, but she would get the prize. It didn't seem to bother her, but she did want to know if she would win. After all, she did teach him the game. The river was dealt:

It was the ace of spades.

Robin pushed her chips toward Radar with a grin. "And the student…becomes the master."

"Our winner tonight is Radar O'Reilly!" They counted up the chips. Radar collected 210 dollars! But Robin got the mystery prize, which turned out to be a nice flannel emerald green bathrobe from the Ginza. They were both happy with their winnings, and the others were just happy to have a good time….except of course, for Frank.

* * *

On the third month of their courtship, Radar was in the office doing filing, and Robin was in the supply tent taking inventory, when the news came:

A sniper had been spotted in camp.

They heard gunshots, and Colonel Potter was trying to find a safe way out. "I'm gonna try to find Pierce and check on the patients."

"Colonel!" Radar called after him. "Let me know if you find Robin…"

The older man's eyes softened. "Of course, Radar."

Radar was a nervous wreck. He couldn't focus without knowing if Robin was okay.

"_Please, Robin, be alright… I couldn't bear it if you died…I love you._" Radar seemed pleasantly surprised. "_I really do love her…_"

Then, amazingly, he heard Robin's voice in his head:

"_I hope Radar is okay…I don't think I could handle it if anything happened to him… I love him…I really do._" He realized that he was hearing Robin's thoughts. He took pleasure in the loving words, until the next sentence came.

"_Oh, God, the door just slammed. The sniper, is he in here? Oh, God, I see a gun! No, no, don't hurt me, please! Help! WALTER!_"

Radar didn't even think. He burst out the door and ran to the supply tent. On the way, he thought, "_She called me by my real name…_" But he opened the door and saw that Robin was pinned on the floor, the sniper holding his rifle over her. When she saw him, a look of relief came over her face.

The sniper turned around and smacked Radar down. His glasses skidded on the ground. He shot and fled the scene. Robin gave a scream of anguish and ran to his side. Hawkeye and B.J. ran in and rushed him to O.R.

-END OF CHAPTER FOUR-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Robin was a complete wreck while Radar was in surgery. She kept chanting, "It's all my fault…I'm so sorry, it's all my fault!"

Colonel Potter came in and put an arm around her shoulders. "Robin, it's not your fault. You should be proud of Radar, he did a very brave thing." His look softened. "He loves you very much."

"I love him, too." Robin choked. "But I never wanted him to get hurt…"

Father Mulcahy came up to her. "I'm very sorry, Robin."

"Thank you, Father. C-Could you do a quick prayer, please?"

"Of course." He crossed himself and began the prayer. Robin bowed her head and clasped her hands together. "Amen." They said together.

Hawkeye came out of surgery. "How is he?"

Hawkeye sighed. "He was lucky. The bullet just grazed his face. He did need a few stitches, but there shouldn't be a bad scar. However, the bullet did cut his eyes, so his eyes will have to be bandaged for at least a week." Hawkeye smiled sadly at her. "He's in post-op. Robin, he's asking for you."

* * *

Robin flew to Radar's bedside and took his hand. "Robin?" He asked wearily.

"It's alright, Radar, I'm here." He sighed in relief. "I'm so glad to see you're okay…"

"Yeah, thanks to you." She choked. "I'm so sorry you got hurt…"

He squeezed her hand in both of his. "Don't be. Despite these injuries…I don't regret it. You're fine. We're fine. That's all that matters."

She threw her arms around him and began to sob. "Walter…"

Radar panicked. He had never heard Robin cry before. She was so strong and independent. He didn't think she'd ever cry. "D-Don't cry…" He held her tightly. "Did…did you call me Walter?"

"Yes…would you like me to?"

"I really don't mind either…maybe just when we're together." He grinned. She kissed him softly. "Could I ask a favor?"

"Anything, my darling."

"Could you…visit me? Maybe bring me some food once in a while? My condition…"

"Oh, Radar, all that and more! You make it sound like a chore! I would gladly do anything for you. I do owe you a life debt, after all."

Radar turned his head. "A life debt?"

"Yes. In ancient folklore, when someone saves another person's life, the heavens begin a life debt. The person who was saved owes their life to them, and most likely, the two would fall in love." She kissed his hand again.

Radar sighed. "I love you, Robin."

"I love you too, Walter."

* * *

The next day, Robin finished her work in record time to be near Radar. She brought him his breakfast and told him about what had arrived that morning.

"I got a new book in the mail. It's a copy of one of my favorites."

"Oh? What book?"

"_Romeo and Juliet_."

"You know, I've heard all about the story, but never actually sat down and read it." Radar told her. A man two cots over told her it was one of his favorites.

"Would you like me to read it aloud to you all? I really would like to." Robin asked them. Everyone seemed enthusiastic about the idea. Robin stayed next to Radar's bed, but spoke in a voice loud enough for them all to hear her.

"_Two households…both alike in dignity…_" She began to read. As she spoke, there was silence. Even some of the nurses stopped to listen. Radar listened to the story carefully. When he listened to the romantic scenes, ideas began to form in his mind.

It took an hour for her to finish the book. "_For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet, and her Romeo._" She finished with a quiet tone, closing the book and bringing it to her chest. Radar swallowed. "What a beautiful story."

"Could you read it again?" A patient asked.

She smiled. "I need to rest my voice. But I'll bring a new book to read tomorrow, if you like."

Everyone seemed to like that idea. Nurse Kellye gave Radar an injection to help him sleep. Robin leaned in and whispered, "Good night, sweet prince." She kissed him on the forehead and left.

Before Radar fell into complete slumber, he made a mental note to call the Tokyo Ginza…

-END OF CHAPTER FIVE-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Over the next week, Robin had read two more books to the wounded. _A Tale of Two Cities_ and _Pride and Prejudice_. Hawkeye asked her if she would keep doing it, since the wounded seemed to be at ease when she read. Robin readily agreed.

Radar's bandages came off the day before Valentine's Day. Robin was at his side when they came off. His eyes worked fine, but he still needed his glasses. Robin was nearly in tears with happiness. Radar couldn't stop gazing at her. Then he went to Klinger's tent and knocked on the door.

"Come on in." Radar walked in and shut the door behind him. "Hey there, kid."

"Hey, Klinger, do you still have that magazine from the Tokyo Ginza?"

"Yeah, here." He grinned. "Getting something special for Robin?"

Radar nodded. "Yeah…she's been a real help to me." He smiled. "Thanks, Klinger."

As he left, Klinger chuckled to himself. Robin had asked for the magazine earlier as well.

* * *

Robin and Radar both used the phones at different times to try and make their gifts a surprise. Igor was in Tokyo on R and R, and, although he didn't let on, got the orders from both people. He was as good as his word, he brought them back that night. Radar asked her for a date tomorrow night, and Robin accepted whole-heartedly. But before he slept, he opened some envelopes and read the contents. His face lit up as he read the letters. Everything was going according to plan…

* * *

It was Valentine's Day. Robin and Radar managed to avoid each other for most of the day. They wanted that night to be special. At six o'clock sharp, Radar picked her up from her tent. Robin was wearing a long-sleeved black dress that set off her skin and hair superbly. Radar was wearing his class-A uniform, hair combed and glasses cleaned. "Wow, don't you look handsome!" Robin told him approvingly. "What's the occasion?"

"It is Valentine's Day, isn't it?" He held out his arm, which she took. He led her away to the VIP tent. When he opened the door, she gasped. There were candles and two chilled bottles of nehi on a table. Radar shut the door behind them. "Happy Valentines Day, Robin."

Robin sat on the bed, Radar handed her the open bottle of orange nehi. He raised his own in a toast. "To us." He began. "For giving each other new strength." Robin nodded wistfully, clinking the bottles and drinking.

Radar sat down on the bed with her. Robin took out a white box the size of her palm with a nice red bow on it. "Here…it's a present."

Radar's eyes lit up. He kissed her on the cheek and opened it. Inside was a very nice gold pocket watch on a chain. He flipped it open and saw an inscription:

"_To Walter –_

_Time makes the heart grow fonder. With every tick is a beat of my heart._

_Love, _

_Robin_"

Radar wound the watch and closed it. "Robin…it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you like it, dearest." Robin looked at her hands. Radar's eyes widened. "_Is she BLUSHING?_" He thought incredulously.

He cleared his throat. "I have a present for you, too. I really hope that you like it, because…it comes from the heart."

Robin set down her drink and smiled out him. Radar took out a velvet box and flipped it open. Inside was a gold band with a heart-shaped diamond, and two small circular diamonds on either side of it. Robin's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp as Radar got down on one knee and began to speak:

"Robin… I love you more than anything in the world. I loved you from the moment you arrived here in camp. And when that sniper threatened to take you away from me, I knew that I never wanted to be apart from you again. I don't have much to offer, I don't have much money, but I have lots of love for you. I love you, Robin. Will you marry me?"

Robin was crying softly, her hands still on her face. She reached out and took his hand. "Yes. Yes, Walter, yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" He slipped the band on her finger and rose to kiss her. He shed a few tears himself. "I love you so much…" She whispered in his ear.

She pulled back and looked at her hand. "It's beautiful…it had to have cost a fortune."

"I had some money saved. But I was worried that it wouldn't match your beauty." Robin choked with emotion, smiled through her tears and kissed him again. After they had calmed down, they grinned.

"Everyone's in the officer's club. Why don't we go share our news?" Radar asked.

"Lead the way, my love." Robin's eyes twinkled merrily.

-END OF CHAPTER SIX-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Radar and Robin walked into the Officer's Club arm in arm. Radar stood on a chair and clinked a glass with a fork. "May I have everyone's attention please?"

Radar was right, nearly all the camp was there. Everyone seemed to be admiring how they looked right then. He glanced down at his fiancé. "I'm happy to announce…that the lovely Lieutenant O'Keefe has just agreed to marry me." Robin held up the ring with a big smile on her face.

Hawkeye, BJ and Colonel Potter were shouting with joy. They came over to give them large hugs. The nurses came over to congratulate Robin and see the ring. "That ring is beautiful!" Nurse Able told her. "Radar has good taste."

Robin smiled. "It is a beautiful ring…but Radar is the best gift I got tonight." She held onto his arm again.

Colonel Potter wiped his eyes with a handkerchief. "I'm very proud of you, son."

Hawkeye clapped him on the back. "Our little Radar's getting married…his mother must be so proud."

Robin gasped. "Oh, that's right! I need to wire my parents!"

Radar grinned. "I already have. I planned this a while ago, and I had wired your parents to ask for your hand. My Mom's pretty pleased about it, too."

Robin's eyes filled with tears again. "What a gentleman." She kissed him for what had to be the hundredth time that night. Just then, Margaret and Frank walked in.

"Major Houlihan!" Robin exclaimed. "Guess what? Radar and I are getting married!"

Margaret seemed to freeze in place. She saw the lights gleam off the diamonds on her ring. She looked to her, then to Frank, and fled the club. Frank followed her out.

Robin looked worried. "Did I upset her?"

Hawkeye sighed. "I think she just feels jealous. Frank was never one for commitment."

Robin did feel guilty all night, but she kept a true smile on her face whenever she looked at Radar.

* * *

The next week, Radar and Robin made phone calls to their families, telling them of their news. Klinger was making Robin a dress. Father Mulcahy would perform the ceremony. Hawkeye was Radar's best man. Colonel Potter would usher Robin down the isle. But there was still one thing that needed to be done.

"Come in." Margaret called after she heard the knock.

"Major?" Robin asked. Margaret looked at her in surprise. "Come in, Lieutenant."

Robin shut the door behind her. "I hope I didn't do anything to hurt you when I told you of my engagement."

"Oh, it wasn't your fault. Just a little surprised." Margaret tossed the thought aside.

"I really would like to thank you for helping me out here. I learned a great deal about the camp, thanks to you."

"You're welcome." Margaret wondered what she was getting at.

"I'd like us to become real friends, Major. I'd like you to be in my wedding."

Margaret smiled. "Bridesmaid?"

"Better. I'd like you to be my maid of honor."

Margaret turned to her with a gasp. Her face softened and her lips split into a smile. "I'd be honored, Robin. And from now on, call me Margaret." The two shared a hug.

* * *

It took another month, but the preparations were now ready backwards, forwards, up, and down. They would get married in the center of the compound. The wedding was two days away. The dress was ready. Father Mulcahy had prepared a service. The couple had written their vows. Everything seemed to be ready… until a whiny voice emerged.

"Colonel Potter, you cannot allow this marriage to happen!" Frank told him. "Those two are unmilitary and when together can cause a major decline in the camp's reputation and progress!"

Colonel Potter fought hard not to roll his eyes. "Don't be absurd, Burns. Radar and Robin are right for each other. And they've been steady for nearly six months now, and the work keeps getting done on time, and the camp still has the highest survival rate, what's the problem?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea. Think of the trouble they could cause once they're…" He shuddered. "Married!"

Colonel Potter stood up to look him in the face. "Burns, I'm warning you right now. We're having the wedding. Radar and Robin WILL be married tomorrow, and if you do anything to ruin it, I will personally see that you'll get reprimanded. Kapeish?"

Frank gave a heaving sigh, a quck, half-hearted salute, and stormed out.

-END OF CHAPTER SEVEN-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

It was the day of the wedding. Hawkeye was in his tux, Radar in his class-A uniform. They were waiting in the swamp for the cue from Klinger to come out. "I'd really like to thank you for this, Hawkeye. It means a lot to me." Radar told his friend.

"I was honored that you asked me, Radar." Hawkeye placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of you. Robin is a great lady."

Radar sighed. "That she is, Hawk. That she is."

* * *

Robin was in her white satin and lace wedding gown, hair lightly curled and a huge smile on her face. Margaret was wearing a lovely blue gown, provided by Robin. They were in Major Houlihan's tent. "How do you feel, Robin?" Margaret asked her.

"Oh, I feel wonderful, Margaret!" She spun around to face her. "I'm about to get married!" She took her friend's hands. "I'm so happy that you said you'd be my maid."

Margaret smiled. "I hope this leads to a long and happy friendship."

Robin grimaced a little. "No hard feelings about that time in the Mess Tent?"

Margaret chuckled. "I had to pretend I was mad, but inside, I was laughing." Robin sighed in relief.

Just then, Klinger knocked on the door. "Ready when you are, Red!"

* * *

Everyone was on a bench, except for the immediate wedding party. Robin was standing up straight, waiting for Robin to walk out. He saw her walking up on Colonel Potter's arm and his heart nearly stopped. She looked breathtaking.

As she turned to face him, he took her hand. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back.

Father Mulcahy opened his Bible and began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to join Mr. Walter Eugene O'Reilly, and Miss Robin Michelle O'Keefe, in holy matrimony."

Father Mulcahy said his sermon, but the two didn't really hear him. They looked into each other's eyes and heard nothing else but the beating of their own hearts.

"The couple has prepared their own vows, which they will now recite to each other." He gestured to Robin, who took both his hands and sighed.

"Walter… As I stand before you today, I count myself as a very lucky woman. I have found a man who I love with all my heart and is giving back that love a thousandfold. I thought I was the happiest I'd been when you first said you loved me. Then I got happier when you asked me to marry you." Tears started in her eyes. "But those pale in comparison to this day, where I'll finally become your bride. My love is yours, now, forever, and for all time."

Everyone was sniffling and sighing with awe and happiness. Radar brushed some tears from his eyes. He took a deep breath and began his vows.

"Robin, I never knew that I could find a woman who loved me as much as you do. When you said that you'd marry me, I thought every moment that I was dreaming, and when I woke up, I'd be alone again." He gave a small choke. "But now, I realize that we are each other's forever. Robin, I will love you just as I do now, until when, and even after I leave this world."

Everyone was now in complete tears. "May we have the rings, please?"

The two held their breath as they slid the solid gold bands onto each others fingers.

"If anyone knows why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Frank looked as though he would speak, but Robin stopped him. "You say one word, and you're gonna be holding more than your peace."

A chuckle went through the crowd, and Frank was yanked back down by Margaret.

"And now, by the power vested in me by God and the love these two have for each other, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Robin lifted Radar up in her arms as they kissed for what felt like ages. They hardly heard the cheers that were happening all around them, they were so lost in love with each other.

"Alright, over to the reception where the homemade gin is on the surgeons!" Hawkeye called, and they all eagerly headed to the reception in the mess tent.

-END OF CHAPTER EIGHT-


End file.
